


Growing Up

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [50]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 50 - "Be you. No one else can."
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills
Series: Drabble Collection [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 4





	Growing Up

Everyone expected something from him.

Maybe it was just because of his family, but that didn't change anything.

How could one compete with a family like his?

Henry looked at his mother, trying to put into words what he was feeling.

"Some people look at me and see a hero in the making, or a villain. And I just... I don't know what I'm supposed to be," Henry admitted.

"Be you. No one else can," Regina put a hand on his shoulder.

"But is that good enough?" Henry asked.

"You're my son. Whoever you become is good enough for me."


End file.
